3x05 Being Honest
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Sarah w przeszłości, John w przyszłości. Matka i syn próbują powstrzymać SKYNET, każdy na swoją rękę. Sarah szukając Cameron i Savanny, wpada w poważne kłopoty. John razem z Jane Dixon wyruszają za braćmi Reese; grozi im niebezpieczeństwo.
1. THE ROAD SO FAR

John przenosi się w przyszłość, gdzie poznaje swojego ojca i jego oddział, do którego należą Derek i dziewczyna Kyle'a, Allison, "pierwowzór" Cameron. Starszy Reese jest dosyć podejrzliwy i nie ma zamiaru zaufać chłopakowi, młodszy natomiast wydaje się lubić Connora. Razem wracają na zimę do głównej bazy Ruchu Oporu. John dowiaduje się wiele o życiu w ukryciu przed maszynami; Allison, którą zaczyna powoli darzyć mocniejszym uczuciem, mówi mu o miejscu zwanym Wzgórzem i kimś o pseudonimie "Matka", ale chłopak jest bardziej skupiony na własnym ojcu. Poznaje młodziutką, samozwańczą lekarkę, Jane i Riley, która handluje tym, co wpadnie jej w ręce. Pyskata blondynka pokazuje mu grób jego matki. Wkrótce potem chłopak wdaje się w bójkę z ojcem i – oberwawszy kopniakiem od Savanny Weaver, z którą Kyle flirtował pod nosem Allison – trafia do szpitala. Dowiaduje się, że oddział braci Reese wyruszył z misją eskorty konwoju z Chicago i chce jak najszybciej do nich dołączyć. Pragnie przeprosić ojca za swoje zachowanie. Jane, która najwyraźniej jest córką Charliego Dixona, obiecuje mu pomóc i zabrać do sztabu dowodzenia...

Sarah nie może pogodzić się z utratą syna. Z pomocą przychodzi jej agent Ellison, który opiekuje się córeczką Weaver. Zajmują mieszkanie agenta, ukrywając w nim także nieaktywną Cameron. Kobieta powoli staje na nogi i postanawia dalej walczyć. Chce odnaleźć syna założyciela i szefa CyberDyne, Milesa Dysona, który może być ważny w całej sprawie; chłopak jednak zaginął. Ellison werbuje do pomocy hakerkę o imieniu Nicky. Sarah kierując się wskazówkami zostawionymi w jej garażu przez umierającego żołnierza Ruchu Oporu, zaczyna pracę jako ochroniarz syna Kimberly Clark - kobiety, która ma przejąć Zeira Corp. w czasie przedłużającej się nieobecności Weaver. Podejrzewa, że Clark jest w posiadaniu pewnej zaawansowanej technologii, która uchroniła przed kalectwem nastoletniego Lincolna. Tymczasem Nicky na widok Cameron wyjawia swój sekret: jest w posiadaniu danych dotyczących konstrukcji terminatorki, których zhakowanie zlecił jej pewien mężczyzna. Nastolatka przekazuje Sarze zaadresowany do niej list i kobieta znajduje w nim numer telefonu; głos w słuchawce każe jej naprawić Cameron. Tymczasem znika Savannah i ciało terminatorki...

Sprawę Connorów przejmują nowi agenci FBI, dociekliwa służbistka, Trudy Kaspersky i tajemniczy, małomówny Michael Walker. Do Los Angeles z Japonii przylatuje rodzina Fukuda; jej członkami są jednak potężne terminatory... Jeden z nich – z wyglądem nastolatki – zostaje zapisany do szkoły, gdzie chodzi Lincoln Clark pod czujnym okiem swojej "opiekunki", Sary Connor aka Gwen Calivari, i Nicky z przybranym nazwiskiem Nicole Jones, którą wydaje się znać jeden z ochroniarzy.

~*~

_Wybaczcie, że tak długo nie pisałam! Praca licencjacka i powieść, więc mam co wystukiwać na klawiaturze, kiedy nie tworzę fanficków. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nadal chcecie czytać tą historię. Piszę ją właśnie dla Was (i dla siebie, bo universum Terminatora nadal uwielbiam:). Pozdrawiam wszystkich serdecznie. Zwłaszcza odlotową ekipę z Filmwebu:*._

_Dai_


	2. PROLOG

**PROLOG**

Jerry Waxpoole mieszkał na ulicy już od kilku lat, odkąd żona wygoniła go z domu (a zrobiła to zupełnie bez powodu; że niby dwie butelki piwa dziennie robią z człowieka od razu alkoholika?!). Nie narzekał, jakoś sobie radził, choć czasami bywało ciężko, zwłaszcza zimą. Jednak jako bezdomny wiele już widział i słyszał. Mógłby nawet napisać książkę o życiu Ulicy. Nie życiu _na _ulicy; życiu Ulicy, właśnie tak: z wielkiej litery, jak imię. Bo dla niego Ulica była nie tylko tłem dramatów, horrorów czy komedii, ale ich bohaterką.

Tego wieczoru Ulica znowu go zaskoczyła, a to nie zdarzało się codziennie. Ostatnio chyba jakieś pół roku temu, kiedy zobaczył tego aktora, nazwiska nie pamiętał, ale gęba na pewno z telewizji znajoma, z dziwką na tyłach klubu, co to taki modny jest i tłumy do niego walą drzwiami i oknami.

Jerry szedł ulicą, pchając swój wózek z dobytkiem; w ustach nadal czuł smak piwa, którego łyk znalazł w porzuconej przy śmietniku puszce. Oblizał wargi, uśmiechając się do siebie. I wtedy z bocznej uliczki wyłoniła się ludzka sylwetka o kobiecych kształtach. Nienaturalnie wyprostowana, z ramionami luźno opuszczonymi wzdłuż smukłego ciała, szła prosto przed siebie. Nagle podbiegło do niej dziecko i chwyciło za skraj kurtki niczym za rękę matki. Ta dziwna parka była coraz bliżej.

Już z odległości kilkunastu metrów zauważył, że z kobietą jest coś nie tak. Coś _bardziej _niż nie tak: brakowało jej połowy twarzy. Ale nie jak zombie u Romero: pod skórą nie było zakrwawionego mięsa, tylko połyskujący metal. Szybko spojrzał na dziecko. Dziewczynka była rudowłosa, drobniutka i wyglądała na przerażoną, spoglądając się raz po raz na towarzyszkę. Ta jednak nie zwracała na nią uwagi, idąc przed siebie. Jerry zauważył, że miała coś na czole. Jakby mechanicznego pająka. Nie, raczej kleszcza. Przełknął ślinę, nadal z posmakiem chmielu.

Kiedy znalazły się na wysokości jego wózka, widział dokładnie metal w dziurze na twarzy kobiety. Jak u robotów w filmach na podstawie powieści Asimova, którymi zaczytywał się na studiach. Gapił się na _cyber_dziewczynę, kiedy w zaułek wjechał samochód. Czarny, na wysokim podwoziu, na pewno drogi. Trzasnęły drzwi i od strony kierowcy wysiadł wysoki mężczyzna. Ruszył w stronę kobiety i dziewczynki; nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego. Ta z dziurą w twarzy nie zareagowała na jego widok, nadal idąc przed siebie. Mężczyzna zaszedł jej drogę i jednym szybkim ruchem oderwał _kleszcza _z jej czoła. Znieruchomiała niczym manekin; dziewczynka też się zatrzymała.

Mężczyzna dźwignął dziewczynę i ruszył w stronę samochodu. Rudowłose dziecko patrzyło za nim z przerażeniem malującym się na śliczniutkiej buzi. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i odwrócił.

- No chodź, Savannah – mruknął. Ta nie ruszyła się. – Chodź – powtórzył twardo. – Bo cię tutaj zostawię.

Dogoniła go; otworzył jej tylne drzwi i dziewczynka wdrapała się do wnętrza samochodu. Drugą kobietę schował do bagażnika i zatrzasnął klapę, a potem ruszył w stronę Jerry'ego. Bezdomny skulił się w sobie. Nieznajomy wyciągnął portfel, a z niego banknot pięćdziesięciodolarowy.

- Nic nie widziałeś – powiedział ostro. – Ale jeśli coś jednak widziałeś, zabiję cię tu i teraz.

- N-nie! Nic nie widziałem, panie szefie! – wykrzyknął szybko Jerry. – Nic, a nic!

- Mam nadzieję. – Włożył banknot do kieszeni płaszcza Waxpoole'a i odszedł, żeby po chwili jego auto zniknęło za zakrętem.

Jerry szybko wyjął banknot i obejrzał go dokładnie. Nie był fałszywy; uśmiechnął się do siebie.

Nagle usłyszał kroki; ktoś najwyraźniej biegł.

- Savannah! – krzyknął kobiecy głos. – Savannah!

Z bocznej uliczki wybiegła zdyszana nastolatka i od razu zobaczyła Jerry'ego.

- Szukam... dziewczynki... malutka, rudowłosa... – wyrzuciła z ciebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. – Mogła nie być sama...

- Nikogo nie widziałem, pani kierowniczko – odparł Jerry, zaciskając mocno pieniądze w dłoni.

Dziewczyna wyjęła telefon i przystawiła go do ucha, biegnąc dalej.

Jerry pomyślał, że Ulica znowu go zadziwiła. I obdarowała.

- Pięćdziesiąt dolców – zamruczał do siebie. – Tyle możliwości... tyle możliwości...

Już wiedział, że na początek kupi sobie piwo. Albo dwa.


	3. SARAH'S STORY, PART I

_Z dedykacją dla Bartka i jacekjana (jackajana:). Miłego czytania~!!_

**SARAH'S STORY, PART I**

Pięść Sary trafiła prosto w twardą, męską szczękę, ale kolejny jej cios został sparowany. Oberwała w brzuch i aż zgięła się w pół. Krew pulsowała jej w żyłach; niemal czuła rozchodzącą się po ciele adrenalinę. Napastnik wykręcił jej rękę; syknęła z bólu, ale chwyciła go za szyję i wymierzyła kopniak w jego krocze. Zablokował go; czyżby była zbyt powolna?! Mężczyzna pchnął ją prosto na krzak róż rosnący na trawniku Clarków. Chwyciła go za skraj garnituru i pociągnęła za sobą. Przez szalone bicie serca coś usłyszała. Ktoś chyba kogoś wołał. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym wcale, przewracając atakującego na ziemię. Uderzyła go kątem dłoni w nos; natychmiast popłynęła krew. Ale po sekundzie to ona była pod nim z pistoletem przy skroni. Z trudem łapała powietrze z wysiłku i ze zdenerwowania. Czerwona kropla spłynęła po policzku mężczyzny i skapnęła na jej brodę.

- Gwen! – Usłyszała znowu; ktoś kogoś wołał. – Gwen!

Dopiero po kilku sekundach przypomniała sobie, że teraz to ona nazywa się Gwen.

Kim Clark nerwowo zaciskała dłonie na pasku do torby na laptopa, zasłaniając się przenośnym komputerem niczym obciągniętą czerwoną skórą tarczą.

- Gwen! Malik! Na Boga! Przestańcie! – Stuknęła obcasem o płytę podjazdu. – Dosyć!

- Pani Clark – powiedział mężczyzna, cofając pistolet; szczęknęła blokada. Sarah pomyślała, że obcy był gotowy ją zabić; tym bardziej uderzyło ją to, że oto przegrała. Podniósł się i zszedł z wydeptanego podczas bójki trawnika, chowając broń.

Kim ostrożnie przeszła nad kępką hiacyntów i wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Sary.

- W porządku? – zapytała; w jej głosie pobrzmiało zdenerwowanie. Matka Johna zignorowała wyciągnięte ramię kobiety i szybko podniosła się z ziemi.

- Tak, pani Clark – odparła szybko, zerkając na nieznajomego. Był wysoki, o ciemniejszej karnacji i wschodnich rysach twarzy; jego chudą sylwetkę skrywał nieco za duży, ale nowy i z pewnością drogi garnitur, teraz nieco poplamiony krwią, którą mężczyzna mimo wszystko dosyć umiejętnie tamował poharataną dłonią.

- Możesz mi... – zaczęła. – Coś się stało? – zapytała drżącym głosem. – Linc?...

- Nic, pani Clark... Kim – poprawiła się. – Muszę... jechać – dodała, przypominając sobie o zniknięciu Savanny. – Muszę jechać. Moja córka... Muszę jechać.

Nie dała swojej pracodawczyni szansy na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, szybko biegnąc w stronę służbowego samochodu. Otworzyła go pilotem i z niedomkniętymi drzwiami wytoczyła ciężkie auto na ulicę; czuła jednak, że straciła zbyt dużo czasu. Wykręcone ramię pulsowało tępym bólem. Obcokrajowiec był szybki i sprytny; gdyby chciał, mógłby ją zabić. Zagryzła wargę aż do krwi i dopiero słony smak w ustach pozwolił się jej skupić na tym, co teraz robiła. Savannah.

Przejechała dwa skrzyżowania na czerwonym świetle, słysząc za sobą wściekłe trąbienie; wreszcie zahamowała z piskiem opon i od razu pobiegła do bloku Ellisona. Mieszkanie było puste, ale drzwi otwarte na oścież. Nigdzie nie było śladu Savanny, Nicky, ani Cameron. Próbowała myśleć, skojarzyć wszystkie fakty. Przypomniała sobie, że ktoś dzwonił do drzwi, kiedy dziewczynka była sama; nikogo na korytarzu nie widziała, a tak przynajmniej utrzymywała córka Weaver. Ale Savannah miała coś w rękach. Kartkę papieru! Coś z niej czytała.

Sarah wyciągnęła telefon i wybrała numer Nicky, jednocześnie wracając do komputera. Na ekranie widziała otwarte okno kamery i wnętrze swojego pokoju u Clark. Zatrzasnęła monitor laptopa; miała jednak wrażenie, że zanim to zrobiła, dostrzegła ruch po drugiej stronie połączenia. Tymczasem Nicky nie odbierała.

Wybrała Ellisona z ubogiej listy kontaktów, ale numer był zajęty; przeklęła. Zaczęła oglądać się za kartką, którą mogła mieć Savannah. Nie było jej jednak przy laptopie. Kobieta wstała i wyszła na korytarz, nadal się rozglądając. Zajrzała do pokoju, gdzie trzymali Cameron, ale tam też niczego nie znalazła.

Nagle usłyszała skrzypnięcie podłogi. Przypadła do ściany; nie miała broni. Sięgnęła po leżącą na komodzie muszlę; była duża, dosyć ciężka, o ostrych wypustkach. Niczego lepszego nie znalazła. Zacisnęła palce na swojej „broni" i czekała.

- Nicky? – Usłyszała głos Ellisona. Poczuła ulgę, która na chwilę przyćmiła jej instynkt. Szybko wychyliła się zza ściany. Padł strzał; Sarah upuściła muszlę, która rozbiła się na mnóstwo drobnych kawałków. Kula na szczęście minęła jej głowę i wbiła się w ścianę.

Mężczyzna opuścił pistolet.

- Saro! Cholera! Mogłem cię zabić! Cholera!

- Nie ty jeden dzisiaj – powiedziała, starając się uspokoić. – Gdzie Nicky?

- Nie wiem, dzwoniła do mnie. Będzie z kwadrans. Powiedziała, że Savannah zniknęła. Razem z terminatorką. – Wyciągnął telefon i przystawił go do ucha. – Co tutaj się stało? Ta robocica jest ciężka jak ołów. Kto ją mógł wynieść?! Sama raczej nie poszła. A Savannah?... Boże. Nicky?! – wrzasnął do słuchawki.

- Jestem! – Usłyszeli z progu; hakerka zziajana wpadła do mieszkania. – Nie... ma jej!... Savvy!... I Cameron. Przebiegłam... całą okolicę. Nic... Nikt nic nie widział... Rany!... – Dziewczyna osunęła się na kanapę. – To moja wina, moja wina... – Rozpłakała się. – Moja... wina...

- Nicky! – krzyknęła Sarah. – Przestań! Słyszysz?!

- Musimy zastanowić się, co dalej – powiedział James starając się opanować drżenie głosu.

- Wiem – przyznała kobieta; Nicky dalej płakała. – Wiem... – Nieświadomie obracała komórkę w dłoni, a kiedy ta nagle zadzwoniła, o mało jej nie upuściła. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się KIM CLARK.

Odebrała.

- Gwen, dzięki Bogu! – Usłyszała w słuchawce. – Wszystko w porządku?... Twoja córka?...

- Tak, moja córka... jest chora. Musiałam... odebrać ją ze szpitala.

- Czy to coś poważnego?

- Nie, spadła z konia w klubie jeździeckim – skłamała szybko, widząc naklejki kucyków Pony, którymi Savannah obkleiła lodówkę. – Złamała... nogę, ale moja siostra... jej ciotka zaopiekuje się nią teraz. Jest dobrze.

- Całe szczęście! Przepraszam za to... Powinnam była ci powiedzieć, że zatrudniłam jeszcze jednego ochroniarza. Wymogi firmy, sama rozumiesz. Czuję się już jak prezydentowa. Albo Madonna może...

- Wybacz, Kim, nie za bardzo mogę rozmawiać. Prowadzę...

- A, tak, wracaj szybko. Pozdrów córkę.

Rozłączyła się bez pożegnania.

Nad kubkami kawy Sarah opowiedziała im, co widziała przez kamerkę.

- Może ktoś podrzucił jakiś list? – podsunął Ellison.

- Możliwe – przyznała kobieta – ale nic nie znalazłam.

- Nie pójdziemy na policję? – zapytała cicho Nicky. – Nie możemy, prawda?

- Na razie nie – odparł były agent FBI. – Ona nie mogła od tak wstać i wyjść. Znaczy... _to. _Terminatorka.

- Była rozwalona – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Bez chipa...

- Rozwalona... – powtórzyła Sarah i nagle coś sobie przypomniała.

_ Musisz naprawić Cameron. _Tajemniczy głos w słuchawce. Wyciągnęła telefon i przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywała.

- Saro? – Usłyszała głos Jamesa. – Czy wszy...

- Muszę zadzwonić – przerwała mu szybko, wstając. Wybrała numer spisany z wnętrza koperty z jej imieniem i nazwiskiem pod nazwą „Pan X" i przystawiła telefon do ucha.

Po dwóch sygnałach usłyszała oddech. Żadnego „słucham", czy „halo".

- Jesteś tam?! – krzyknęła.

- Jestem. O co chodzi, Saro?

- Ty mi powiedz! Każesz mi naprawić Cameron, Nicky ma jakimś cudem plany jej konstrukcji, po czym terminatorka znika! Razem z Savanną!

Przez chwilę milczał.

- Niefajnie – mruknął w końcu; roześmiała się nerwowo. Miał tylko tyle do powiedzenia?!

Dokładnie to wykrzyczała mu do słuchawki.

- Odezwę się jutro – odpowiedział spokojnie i rozłączył się.

Brzmiał inaczej niż kiedy rozmawiała z nim po raz pierwszy. Jemu chyba też coś leżało na sercu.

- Co teraz? – zapytała bezsilnie Nicky.

- Sarah wraca do Kim – odezwał się Ellison. – My objedziemy okolicę. Może jednak ktoś coś widział.

Wymienili spojrzenia i kobieta skinęła mu głową.

Po powrocie do Clarków Sarah nie mogła sobie znaleźć miejsca. Kiedy robiła kawę, do kuchni wszedł ochroniarz Kim i zmierzył ją uważnym wzrokiem.

- Ninajlepij zaczęliśmy – powiedział z obcym akcentem. – Jestem Malik.

- Gwen. Przepraszam za nos.

- To nic. – Nakrył go dłonią, dotykając ostrożnie. – Jestem... przyzwyczajony.

Posłała mu mało serdeczny uśmiech. Mężczyzna wycofał się z kuchni z podobnym grymasem na twarzy. Upiła łyk kawy.

- Gwen. – Usłyszała. Linc podszedł do kredensu. – Twoja córka? Okej?

- Jasne. Okej – mruknęła. – Okej.

Chłopak sięgnął po kubek prawą ręką i Sarah złapała się na tym, że gapi się na jego bliznę. Zauważył to i cofnął ramię.

- To długa historia – mruknął i wyszedł z kuchni.


	4. SARAH'S STORY, PART II

**SARAH'S STORY, PART II**

Od chwili, kiedy Sarah zawiozła Linca następnego ranka do szkoły i zajęła miejsce w ławce obok Gerarda, raz po raz sprawdzała komórkę, czekając na jakąkolwiek wiadomość. Tymczasem Nicky miała napuchnięte oczy i cały czas sprawiała wrażenie jakby nieobecnej. Jednak ku zdumieniu kobiety w czasie przerwy, kiedy tylko dziewczyna i syn Kim zostali w klasie, chłopak dosiadł się do hakerki. Zaczęli rozmowę, ale nie słyszała o czym. Nicky jednak po chwili roześmiała się nieco sztucznie.

Dyskusję przerwał im dzwonek; Linc wrócił na swoje miejsce. Idąc, posłał Sarze długie spojrzenie.

Gerard grał w węża na komórce, dlatego wyjęła swoją i udając, że podobnie zabija czas, napisała SMSa do Nicky. _Czego chciał? O czym rozmowa?_

Odpisała po chwili. _Pytał o moich rodziców, czy mam ochroniarza, skąd jestem itd. Fajny jest^^. Wiesz coś o S.?:(_

_NIE, _odpisała. _Czekam na tel. _

Historyczka spóźniała się i klasa Linca rozgadała się; chłopak wpatrywał się w Nicky. Wreszcie drzwi skrzypnęły i profesorka weszła do sali. Nie była sama. Tuż za nią szła skośnooka nastolatka i młoda Japonka o surowym spojrzeniu. Sarah drgnęła; widziała je już wcześniej.

- Przywitajcie nową koleżankę, nazywa się Hitomi Fukuda – zakomenderowała nauczycielka. – Panno Wakasa – zwróciła się do ochroniarki – proszę zająć miejsce z tyłu klasy. Hitomi, powiesz nam coś o sobie?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła mówić. Po japońsku.

- O, _baka _– powiedziała nagle. – Angielski, tak. Trudno się przestawić. Niedawno przyleciałam z Tokio.

Kiedy Hitomi opowiadała o swoich zainteresowaniach i podobnych sprawach, druga Azjatka zajęła miejsce z tyłu sali, z dala od Sary i Gerarda. Usiadła prosto; tak prosto, że Sarah zadrżała. Nikt nie tak siadał z wyjątkiem Cameron. Po chwili jednak panna Wakasa zgarbiła się i założyła nogę na nogę. Matka Johna poczuła ulgę. Telefon zawibrował jej pod dłonią. SMS od Ellisona.

_Ktoś podkupuje udziały ZEIRA Corp. Kim zostanie odsunięta przez Zarząd. Zebranie nadzwyczajne. Nie mam wstępu. Plotka: Susan Lopez, przewodnicząca, rozmawiała z Weaver. _

Od razu odpisała. _WEAVER NIE MA! _

_WIEM, _dostała natychmiast odpowiedź. _Dzieje się coś złego. Nie mam wieści od S. _

Schowała telefon drżącą ręką. Wszystko się sypało.

Na wuefie siedziała jak dzień wcześniej za Linkiem. Chłopak czytał jakąś książkę. Oprócz niego nie ćwiczyła Hitomi, która obserwowała grające nieopodal w kosza dziewczyny. Sarah przez jakiś czas gapiła się na Japonkę, aż jej ochroniarka odpowiedziała groźnym spojrzeniem. Kobieta zerknęła na Linka i ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

- Pomyślałem, że możemy dziś pojechać na lody – powiedział. – To znaczy po lekcji gry na pianinie.

- Możemy – zgodziła się.

- Martwisz się o córkę. – Nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie. Pokiwała głową.

Wsłuchiwała się w utwór, który Linc grał za ścianą, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Odebrała bez patrzenia na ekran. Każdy rozmówca mógł mieć dla niej ważną wiadomość.

- Mam Savannę. – To był Pan X. – Musisz ją ode mnie odebrać. Teraz.

- Skąd?

- Park Jordana. Północna brama. Masz kwadrans.

- Czekaj! Masz tam być! Słyszysz?!

Rozłączył się. Kobieta dopadła drzwi i wybiegła na klatkę schodową.

- Gwen! – Usłyszała za sobą. Linc wybiegł z mieszkania swojego nauczyciela muzyki.

- Zostań tam! – krzyknęła.

- Nie wolno ci mnie zostawiać! – Dogonił ją. – Jesteś moim ochroniarzem!

Spojrzała na niego uważnie. Jeśli miała zachować posadę u Clark, powinna faktycznie zająć się chłopakiem. Zerknęła na jego rękę.

- Chodź, ale robisz to, co mówię!

- Oczywiście – zapewnił ją, wtykając pod pachę teczkę z nutami.

Po chwili jechali samochodem przez dosyć o tej porze ruchliwe ulice. Zwolniła przy Parku Jordana, wypatrując Savanny. Córki Weaver jednak nigdzie nie było.

- Czego mam szukać? – zapytał Linc tuż nad jej ramieniem. – Bo po coś tu przyjechaliśmy, prawda?

- Rudowłosej dziewczynki. Powiedz, jak gdzieś ją zobaczysz.

Zaparkowała samochód i oboje wypatrywali Savanny. Sarah widziała wycieczkę szkolną; dzieci tłoczyły się przy bramie, przeliczane przez nauczycielkę. Po chwili jednak ruszyły do parku, para za parą.

I wtedy zobaczyła Savannę, nad którą pochylała się starsza kobieta. Błyskawicznie wypadła z samochodu i biegiem ruszyła w stronę dziewczynki. Nagle niewiadomo skąd pojawiło się auto, zajeżdżając jej drogę. Wpadła w jego bok i przewróciła się na ulicę. Furgonetka zatrzymała się przy bramie i ze środka wypadł mężczyzna. Zanim Sarah podniosła się z asfaltu, chwycił Savannę i wskoczył w odsuwane drzwi.

- Nie! – wrzasnęła, kiedy auto ruszyło. Niewiele myśląc, zaczęła je gonić na nogach. Po chwili jednak samochód przyśpieszył. – Nie! – krzyknęła. Przebiegła jeszcze kilkanaście metrów, po czym zatrzymała się. Ktoś na nią zatrąbił, weszła na chodnik. Znalazła ławkę i osunęła się na odrapane drewno, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- CAL 8067J. – Usłyszała nagle głos Linka; podniosła na niego oczy. – Rejestracja. Zapamiętałem.

- Dzięki – wyszeptała słabo. – Dzięki.

Pociemniało jej przed oczami.

- Gwen? – Chłopak dotknął jej ramienia.

- Chodźmy – powiedziała słabo. Pomógł jej wstać i zaprowadził do auta; dopiero, kiedy zamknął za nią drzwi, zauważyła, że siedzi na miejscu pasażera. Chłopak usiadł za kierownicą i odpalił samochód.

- Jesteś chora? – zapytał, włączając się do ruchu.

Pokręciła przecząco głową, ale czuła, że może być chora. Poważnie chora. Pomyślała o tym, że przecież zmarła na raka.

- Jesteś z FBI? – Usłyszała nagle.

Spojrzała na Lincolna; zaciskał dłonie na kierownicy z zaciętą miną na twarzy.

- Jestem – skłamała.

- Tak myślałem. Dlaczego FBI się nami interesuje?

- Nie mogę zdradzać szczegółów śledztwa – odparła powoli.

- Jasne... Czy grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo? Mojej mamie? Mnie?

- Możliwe.

- Kim była ta mała? Ktoś ją porwał, prawda?

- To sprawa związana ze śledztwem. Przykro mi, ale...

- Nie możesz nic mówić, wiem – przerwał jej szybko. – To nie była czasem córka pani Weaver?...

Sarah zerknęła na chłopaka.

- Czuję się już lepiej. Zamieńmy się. Zatrzymaj auto.

- Jak sobie życzysz – mruknął, zjeżdżając na pobocze.

Prowadząc, poczuła się pewniej; przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu.

- Znałeś Weaver? – zapytała wreszcie Sarah. To mógł być w miarę bezpieczny temat.

Pokiwał głową i prawą ręką zaczął bawić się pokrętłem przy wentylacji.

- Jak dobrze?

- Chyba mniej dobrze niż powinienem – odparł. – Można powiedzieć, że uratowała mi życie.

Nagle wpadła jej do głowy pewna myśl i wyciągając komórkę, wybrała numer Nicky.

- Tak? – Usłyszała w słuchawce.

- Mój kolega podyktuje ci numer rejestracyjny, sprawdź go. – Podała komórkę Lincolnowi. – To moja znajoma z policji – skłamała; chłopak nie spuszczając z niej oczu podyktował zapamiętaną rejestrację i oddał telefon Sarze. – Masz?

Przez kilkanaście sekund nie dostała odpowiedzi.

- Mam ten samochód – powiedziała wreszcie Nicky wyraźnie poruszona. – Wierz lub nie, ale facet od pendrive'a kilka minut temu zlecił mi znalezienie tego wozu!

Tymczasem dojechali pod posiadłość Clarków i Lincoln wysiadł z samochodu zanim Sarah cokolwiek powiedziała. Chłopak błyskawicznie zniknął w domu przywitany przez strażnika przy bramie; kobieta wrzuciła wsteczny i wyjechała na ulicę.

- Mów, gdzie mam jechać! – krzyknęła, a kiedy dziewczyna podała jej namiary, wpisała je w GPS.

- Saro...

- Nie teraz! – syknęła.

- Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Savvy?

- Tak, oddzwonię. – Rozłączyła się i cisnęła telefon na fotel obok, wrzucając wyższy bieg.

Budynek mieszkalny był wyjątkowo obskurny i miał tylko trzy piętra. Sarah zostawiła samochód na jego tyłach zaraz obok jakże znajomej furgonetki i z pistoletem w dłoni weszła do bloku. Patrzyła na numery mieszkań przybite lub wymalowane na odrapanych drzwiach. Wreszcie znalazła się na najwyższym piętrze. Podeszła pod „czterdzieści dwa" i przez chwilę nasłuchiwała; w mieszkaniu panowała cisza. Nacisnęła klamkę i ostrożnie zajrzała do środka, po czym weszła w wąski korytarzyk i ruszyła przed siebie. Serce podeszło jej do gardła, dłoni pociły się na glocku.

Zerknęła do zapuszczonej kuchni, ale nie było tam nikogo. Na końcu korytarzyka był pokój i zanim do niego weszła, nasłuchiwała przez pół minuty.

Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo kiedy stanęła w progu, zobaczyła leżące na podłodze cztery trupy. Każdy z kulką w środku czoła. Rozpoznała tego, który złapał Savannę i podeszła bliżej.

- Ani kroku dalej. – Usłyszała nagle za sobą. – Powoli odłóż broń na ziemię. Powoli.

Kobiecy głos za jej plecami zabrzmiał bardzo stanowczo i profesjonalnie.

Sarah miała w głowie kilka różnych planów, ale nie wiedziała, który wcielić w życie. Na razie jednak uniosła lewe ramię do góry i schyliwszy się, odłożyła pistolet na podłogę.

- Nie odwracaj się. Kopnij broń do mnie.

Kopnęła. Usłyszała, jak kobieta schyla się.

- Teraz się odwróć.

Zrobiła to; stała teraz oko w oko z młodą policjantką. Albo jakąś agentką, która właśnie wyjęła kajdanki.

- Zakładaj. – Rzuciła je Sarze, nadal mierząc do niej z broni.

Kiedy pierwsza „bransoletka" zapięła się na jej nadgarstku, matka Johna pomyślała, że rzadko tak grzecznie współpracowała z policją. Prawda była taka, że teraz po prostu nie miała siły. Wszystko działo się za szybko. I spóźniła się. Ktoś znowu zabrał jej Savannę...

Nagle jednak na scenie pojawił się trzeci aktor.

- Trudy? – Usłyszała męski głos w głębi korytarzyka.

- Michael. – Przez twarz kobiety przemknęło coś nie do opisania. Jakby zarazem strach i ulga, ale chyba to pierwsze było silniejsze. Obejrzała się lekko.

W progu stanął wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna. Sarah pomyślała, że musi być partnerem policjantki, może agentki, o imieniu Trudy, ale kiedy ten wyciągnęła broń i bez zawahania przystawił ją do głowy kobiety, zmieniła zdanie.

- Oddaj pistolet, Trudy, a nikomu nic się nie stanie.

- Wiedziałam, że z tobą jest coś nie tak – syknęła kobieta, kiedy odebrał jej broń.

Popchnął ją w stronę Sary.

- A teraz panie wezmą „kajdankowy ślub" – mruknął. – Już, już.

- Nawet nie żartuj – wysyczała Trudy. – Zastrzeliła czterech gości, a ty chcesz, żebym się z nią spięła?!

- Nie zastrzeliłam ich – wtrąciła Sarah, ale chyba nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

- Pośpiesz się, Kaspersky, nie mam całego dnia, do cholery! – krzyknął.

I wtedy Sarze przyszedł do głowy ten szalony pomysł, który od razu wprowadziła w życie, napędzana adrenaliną: oto błyskawicznie znalazła się za Trudy i chwyciwszy drugie oko kajdanek, wcisnęła metalowy łańcuch w szyję kobiety, przyduszając ją.

- Ani kroku, bo ją uduszę – mruknęła, kiedy paznokcie Trudy dosięgły jej dłoni. Pociągnęła mocniej kajdanki, słysząc, jak policjantka walczy o oddech. Ostre paznokcie zryły skórę jej rąk. – Rzuć broń. Już, już!

**C.D.N.**


End file.
